Looking for a Killer
by iheartmaroon5
Summary: It was a dark, stormy night. Amber made her way through the woods, when a hooded figure approached her, with an axe. I think you know what happened next. She was murdered. Now, Sibuna, especially Alfie, must stop at nothing to avenge Amber's death, and find the true killer, but will they find him or her? Watch with Amber from above.../ Mainly AMFIE! Rated T for violence. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of the world! This is something new I'm trying, so if you guys like it, please tell me in your reviews! Like I said in the summary, this story is mainly an Amfie story, but it does have Fabina, Peddie, Jara, and some Moy a little later! Well, enjoy the story! **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

Amber Millington sat in her bedroom, curling her long, blonde hair for the date that she was going on with Alfie Lewis, her boyfriend. She did her makeup using natural shades, and put on a light pink dress, not leaving out any accessories, as she was Amber Millington, the fashion guru. Finally, she piled her cell phone and wallet into a small bag. She was ready, and not to mention excited to spend quality time with her boyfriend. Alfie strolled in with a bouquet of roses, and took Amber's hand, and, both of them smiling, they walked out of the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The evening was beginning to end, and the blue sky began to fade to a dusky shade of red. Amber and Alfie walked through the woods behind Anubis, hand in hand. It was a shortcut to the restaurant they were going to. They were giggling and laughing, and finally they got through to the fancy bistro they were eating at.

After a nice meal of a hamburger and fries (Alfie), and a chicken salad (Amber), and lots of giggling and shy flirting, the two were ready to go back to the house. Amber reached for her purse, on the back of her chair, even though she knew that she wouldn't need the money since Alfie kindly paid for the check. It wasn't there. Amber looked around the restaurant, searching every nook and cranny, her boyfriend helping her. Amber figured out where it was.

"Hey Alfie, I think I lost my phone in the woods! I'll go find it, you go home," Amber said.

"Are you sure?" Her boyfriend worried.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the house, okay?" Amber smiled.

"Just be safe," Alfie signaled a cab, and hopped in, as Amber went back into the woods.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alfie arrived at the House, but his girlfriend wasn't there. He was worried, so he sent her a quick text asking her where she was. She never responded, so Alfie assumed she was still looking for her purse, and went to bed. Yet he still wondered what happened to his girlfriend…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was now nighttime, and a full moon sprang out above Amber. The woods were eerily silent, and the only light was coming from the moon. After walking in the woods for a small amount of time, she finally found her cream colored purse on the floor. She bent down, and picked it up.

When she came back up, she screamed. A hooded figure was in front of her, carrying an axe. She screamed, once again.

"Hush, Miss Millington." the figure whispered.

"How-How do you know me?" Amber stuttered.

"Let's just say I've always hated you, Miss Millington," the figure moved closer towards Amber, giving her a peek at the person inside the hood.

"I've always hated you too-" Before Amber could say the name of the hooded figure, the axe slid through her body. She fell to ground, dead. The color of her rosy cheeks drained, making her face completely pale. The hooded figure chuckled before fleeing, hidden by the blackness of the night, leaving the cold, dead, corpse of Amber Millington lying on the floor of the dark woods.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alfie woke up. He went downstairs, into the kitchen, the whole house silent and at the table.

"Where's Amber?" Alfie asked, his voice trembling. Everyone picked at their food.

"Alfie…" Nina trailed off, tears running down her cheek.

"Amber never came back last night, so Trudy called the cops," Fabian murmured quietly.

"The Cops searched everywhere, and then they found her…" Jerome said, looking somber.

"T-they f-found h-her d-d-dead…" Mara was bawling.

"What?" Alfie yelled, his voice getting louder and quieter at the same time, tears running down his face, true sadness echoing in his eyes. His beautiful girlfriend was dead.

"They found her dead, with an axe in her heart- Alfie, she was murdered," Patricia started to cry. Alfie was heartbroken. His girlfriend wasn't just dead, she was murdered. A surge of anger surged over Alfie.

"Liars! She's not dead, she's still alive!" Alfie screamed, his cheeks becoming a stream for his tears.

"Alfie, we know you're upset, but she's d-d-dead," Eddie's voice quivered.

"Her-Her f-funeral is on Sunday, two days away," Mara was still bawling.

Alfie left the room, the sadness still there, but it left him angrily wondering:

_Who was Amber's killer?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was Sunday now, and Alfie was still crying in his room. He was still trying to figure out who Amber's killer was, but he had no clue. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He managed. Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie came in, all wearing black and looking quite decent, Patricia was even wearing a dress.

"Alf, you're not even dressed for the funeral!" Fabian tried to sound cheery, but it was no use, it didn't make him happy.

"I don't want to go to the funeral…" Alfie said.

"Come on, you can look at Amber, remember all the good times you had!" Nina managed to sound comforting.

"Hey guys, I just got a text from Trudy. We are going to the ceremony, however Amber won't be buried until Tuesday because of a delay, and we can't cancel the ceremony for some reason," Patricia explained.

"Come on, Alf, just get dressed," Eddie rubbed Alfie's back, and he did what he was told. After he changed into a suit with a pink rose, Amber's favorite flower, on it, and met everyone outside. They were all dressed in black, all of the girls wearing dresses.

"Hey, guys, who do you think… who do you think…." Alfie wondered.

"What, Alfie?" Mick asked politely.

"Who do you think murdered Amber?" Alfie spat it out, and the teenagers were silent.

"I don't know, but don't worry, the police will find the murderer…" Mara said, rubbing Alfie's back.

"It will take a while, Alfie, but don't worry, we are all safe!" Joy smiled, and the teens headed off to the somewhat -funeral in silence.

**Well, there you go! So, if you like this, please tell me in your reviews! Oh, and Amber's Date Outfit, and the funeral outfits for Mara, Joy, Patricia and Nina (even though they weren't mentioned, I was just a little bored, so I made them) are on my profile! Okay, well, bye! And please tell me what you think in your reviews! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a little late, my laptop crashed, but I've sorted it out. Thanks for all your reviews, and some of you guys even made predictions, which is even better!:D Speaking of predictions, at the end of each chapter, you will basically cross out a suspect, so you will be closer to the murderer! Oh, and before I begin, I just want to say I'm writing a story with fashionablyobsessed, called **_**Taking Candy from a Barbie**_**, on her profile! Okay, well, here you go!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

People of all ages, dressed in black, crowded around Amber's casket. Her dead body was dressed in black, and placed in a huge gold coffin. People were either comforting others, or had tears running down their cheeks. Alfie was one of the people doing both.

Looking at his dead girlfriend made him want to cry (which he did), but he had to man up, and keep his eye out for the killer, so he tried to forget about it by comforting other people, but secretly it didn't make much difference.

He remembered the simpler times, when Amber was alive. Her antics may had been obsessive and girly, but she was enthusiastic and loyal. She made him laugh every time with her craziness. He flashed back to when she was there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_*Alfie's Flashback__*_

_It was a Saturday afternoon, and Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie were sitting on a picnic blanket under the shade of a tree in a park just a few blocks away from Anubis. It was a double date, or a 'trial double date', the trial only concerning Amber and Alfie, since Alfie had to prove himself to be 'Amber's Ideal Boyfriend'. Nina and Fabian were asked along so Amber could gawk at them being a couple. _

"_So," Amber spoke up. "You have given me gifts, and been on a magazine cover- well, your foot has- Alfie. Now, it is time for the last part of your test. You must show me your ride." _

"_Okay," Alfie said, getting up, and disappearing behind a nearby building._

"_Knowing Alfie, this should be good," Fabian smirked, and Nina laughed. Amber giggled slightly, but she became serious, but not before smirking first. Alfie then popped around the corner in a lawn mower that he had painted pink, and added girly accessories, even an 'Amber' license plate._

_Nina laughed, and was joined by Fabian, but Amber remained a straight face. "You call this a ride?" She asked. _

"_You said any mode of transportation, so I chose this!" Alfie smacked the vehicle twice._

"_So, you think you can pass the test…" Amber paused, and Alfie lost the smile on his face. "… Without letting me ride it?" Alfie regained his smile, and motioned to Amber to climb up on the lawn mover. She did as she was told, and hopped on. Alfie revved up the motor, and they began to drive. Amber crossed her legs like a princess and wave as they drove away, and Nina and Fabian were on the floor, laughing like crazy, and so was Amber. Then Nina and Fabian started running after them, still running._

_The mower stopped after a few blocks, and Amber was still laughing from pure joy. "Best. Double Date. Ever." She kissed Alfie's cheek, making him the happiest person on Earth._

_*End Flashback__*_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alfie woke up the next morning, feeling empty. He got dressed, but he just felt even more empty. He had this feeling that Amber left something for him, before she died. He knew there probably wasn't anything, but he just felt it, yearning inside of him.

He went down to the woods alone, because he knew that was where she (gulp) was murdered. He searched around on the floor, seeing everything since it was daytime. He saw Amber's purse, and grabbed it. He searched through her wallet, and her phone. Nothing.

He stood up, and turned behind him, and gulped. A cloaked figure with an axe appeared behind him. He opened his mouth to scream, but no words came out.

"Who a-are y-you?" Alfie stuttered.

"I'm Amber Millington's killer," a male voice boomed behind the hood.

"Y-you, killed her?" Alfie repeated, peering inside the hood.

"And now, you're going to join her," the murderer said, slashing his axe through Alfie's heart. Blood splashed everywhere: on his clothes, on the ground, and on the axe. He fell to the ground, lifeless and alone. The cloaked figure ran away for the second time, leaving Alfie dead on the ground with an axe in his heart like his girlfriend was three days before.

**Alfie's dead, and we still don't know the killer! **

**Well, you can rule him off the suspect list. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'm sorry the end was slightly gory. Oh, and check out **_**Taking Candy from a Barbie**_**, on fashionablyobsessed's profile! Okay, bye! Review, and tell me your predictions on who the murderer is! **


	3. Announcement

**Hey guys! I have an announcement. I will no longer be writing for ! I'm sorry. I'm just so busy. I will be working on FictionPress, and also reviewing and replying to PMs on here. Well, thanks for your support. Bye!**


End file.
